


Cats Musical Fanfiction OCs

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Cats Musical stories [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Mentions of fluff, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: AN: Hello guys, just so we are clear this isn't a story, its actually a guide to my OCs for this fandom, I figured it be better to write these up for the story, especially when it comes to the costumes i wanted to showcase what my vision is for these characters.So new format for these OCs, Thanks to Magical-marvelous-mistoffelees on tumblr who has done up a Cats OC questions post, so im gonna use some of the general questions from that post and a few of my own to write these up. Now one thing to know that these are all based on my theory that inside of the Junkyard they look like their Musical counterparts, and once they are outside they look like normal everyday cats.





	1. OC #1: Lunabelle

##  OC #1: Luna belle 

Story Link: 

  1. What is their name: Lunabelle
  2. Gender: Queen
  3. General age: Older Kitten/Young Adult (Same age as Misto but is the same height as Jemima)
  4. What are three adjectives to describe them: Lovable, Devoted, Sassy
  5. Do they have a human home or are they a stray: Stray kitten
  6. What is life like for them: Mostly sticks to eating small animals, won’t turn down any free food given by friends, wears a collar to trick the animal catcher.
  7. What is their ‘role’ within the tribe, or what are they known for: the tribe’s little sister (like Jemima), the whole tribe adopted her when she was a baby and left outside the Junkyard in a basket with only a collar and a name Luna. Each member cares for her and she in turn cares for them and basically acts the little sister, some care for her more than others.
  8. Who are their best friends: Mistoffelees/Quaxo, Victoria, Jemima and Rum Tum Tugger.
  9. Love Interest(s): Misto and Tugger (Don’t like it don’t read it)
  10. Do they have any sort of magic: no magic but has a connection with the moon and can sense when the Jellicle Moon (full Moon) is gonna show and can also sense when a certain character is around.
  11. Any fears: being Alone and being rejected (find out why in the story)
  12. Any hobbies: Dancing, singing, watching Misto perform magic
  13. Specific cat breed they are based on: Munchkin Cat 
  14. What do they look like as a Cat (photo is just there to demonstrate some of the characters appearance not all): black short fur slightly fluffy fur, blue eyes, tail, White Crescent Moon pattern around left eye and diamond collar.
  15. What’s their Cats Musical Costume: slightly round cat ears on top of head, shoulder length black curly mane, diamond studded black collar, black strapless bodysuit, tight long sleeved vest jacket with black fur around the collar, leather fingerless gloves with black fur around the wrist and silver nails, black rope around the middle with long tail hanging down above a black tutu skirt, knee high stockings held by garter under the skirt and silver kitten heeled shoes and black fur around the ankles. 

Picture for reference: Munchkin Cat


	2. OC #2: Amoreena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An: Warnings for this chapter mentions of Rape and Sexual Assault.

##  OC #2: Amoreena

Story Link:

  1. What is their name: Amoreena
  2. Gender: Queen
  3. General age: Adult (same age as Munkustrap)
  4. What are three adjectives to describe them: Pessimistic , Smart, Motherly
  5. Do they have a human home or are they a stray: Stray Cat
  6. What is life like for them: was a captive of Macavity and forced to wear a collar with his name on it and grew pregnant with Plato, was rescued by Bombalurina alongside Demeter and became their sister by bond before they were brought in to Join the Jellicle Tribe. Fell pregnant with Jemima and aren't sure who her real father is.
  7. What is their ‘role’ within the tribe, or what are they known for: Storyteller/ kitten’s mother
  8. Who are their best friends: Munkustrap, Demter, Bombalurina, Alonzo, Cassandra, Plato and Jemima.
  9. Love Interest(s): Munkustrap
  10. Do they have any sort of magic: no, and much like Demeter can sense Macavity.
  11. Any fears: Macavity, being raped again
  12. Any hobbies: looking after the kittens
  13. Specific cat breed they are based on: Turkish Van
  14. What do they look like as a Cat (photo is just there to demonstrate some of the characters appearance not all): Fluffy medium fur, red ears, golden eyes, red fluffy tail, chain collar with diamond shaped pendant.
  15. What’s their Cats Musical Costume: pointy red ears,white head fur, her collar, white fur on the hand and leg warmers, what ballet flats, long red tail tied with white rope, white bodysuit with fur around her shoulders.

Picture for reference:  [ Turkish Van ](http://www.pethealthnetwork.com/sites/default/files/content/images/turkish-van87701260.png)


	3. OC #3: Inkheart

## OC #3: Inkheart

Story Link: [From one mate to another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997392/chapters/49934033)

  1. What is their name: Inkheart
  2. Gender: Queen
  3. General age: Young Queen (year younger than Tugger)
  4. What are three adjectives to describe them: Beautiful, hesitant, Sweet
  5. Do they have a human home or are they a stray: Used to have a human home but became a stray afterwards.
  6. What is life like for them: was bought at a kitty farm, owned by a traveling magician, fell in love with his cats and fell pregnant, left home to stay with the Jellicles to protect her three kits from Macavity.
  7. What is their ‘role’ within the tribe, or what are they known for: none at first and then Tugger’s guardian.
  8. Who are their best friends: Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap, Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Demeter and Bombalurina.
  9. Love Interest(s): Rum Tum Tugger
  10. Do they have any sort of magic: yes, but it’s only the ability to make sparkles appear from her paws.
  11. Any fears: Her children being taken by Macavity.
  12. Any hobbies: Dancing, singing, stopping Tugger from going too far (so far not working)
  13. Specific cat breed they are based on: Russian black and White
  14. What do they look like as a Cat (photo is just there to demonstrate some of the characters appearance not all): short white fur, blue eyes, white ears and face with a black heart shape over her left eye, white body with black fluffy mane, black tail and white bow tied as her collar.
  15. What’s their Cats Musical Costume: white pointy ears and white head fur, skin tight white leotard, white tights with white stockings on top attached by garters to the leotard (like what rumpleteazer has), white ballet flats, long white fur arm warmers pulled over the thumbs, long black tail tied by a white rope, white bow collar and white short vest with a slightly big black fur mane around the collar.

Picture for reference: None


End file.
